Things I want to say
by Bmty17
Summary: Bruce is having problems with some unwanted feeling... REVIEW PLEASE! This story is done for now, I want to write more but i need to find time, if you think I should continue PM me with Ur ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce was sitting in front of the fireplace in his study staring out the window at the darkness, wondering what "He" was doing at that moment, he feels a clenching sensation in his chest and hasn't a clue why, because Bruce hates "him" and anything that may be connected to him in any way.

Although lately Bruce hasn't felt the same hatred he had become accustomed to, instead there was something different, "I'm just getting old" he would say to himself, but in the back of his mind, he knew that was far from the real reason.

He sighed and picked up the newspaper Alfred had left for him, 'great' he thought to himself and mumbled under his breath.

On the front page there was a large picture of Superman pulling a little girl out from under the rubble of a building; he read the article, at the end there was a smirk covering his face, he wiped that from his face and through the paper in the waste bin.

"I don't care" he said out loud.

"About what?" came Alfred's voice from the door.

Bruce thought for a moment and laughed to cover it up "nothing important, nothing at all" he said with such sureness that he almost believed it himself.

Alfred walked to the middle of the room, and stood directly behind Bruce then asked "Are you all right, sir?"

Bruce got up and looked at Alfred he was exploding from nervousness inside but on the outside he looked completely calm, he put on a surprised look and say "I'm ok, why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't been acting normal, if I can call your usual self normal…, Do you need someone to talk to, master Bruce?" Alfred curved his eyebrows and gave Bruce "The look" .The one that always gets Bruce crying and pouring out his heart to him in a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Bruce felt bad about lying to Alfred but he just couldn't or maybe just didn't want to talk about it "yes, I'm sure" he finaly answered

"Whatever you say, sir" said Alfred. He walked over to the coffee table and put the cups and biscuits on a tray, and a few moments later he was gone.

'Why don't I want to talk about it?' Bruce thought to himself, 'Does talking about something make it more real?' he decided that this conversation he's having with himself is going nowhere fast.

He made up his mind that sleep is probably the best thing for him at the moment. That is if he can sleep without dreams, dreams where there is a strong arm around him, holding him; giving him reassurance and making him feel safe. He sighs and heads off to bed.

I thought it was about time I edited this chapter.

It looked really bad without paragraphs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok that's no good…" Is what Bruce thought to himself while he was getting out of bed. A glance at the alarm clock next to his bed told him that is was only 3 A.M; he rubbed his face as he sighed, this was the third time this week he had woken from a dream; one that involved Clark and what they could be doing.

Bruce walked over to his bedroom window and glanced out at the darkness, he needed to go some place to think.

Bruce stepped out of his car at an all-night diner in the middle of nowhere, he had been driving all night(or morning, however you look at it) it was about 9 A.M. As he set foot in the diner he could smell freshly brewed coffee, he went to a stool near the counter and took a seat.

"What would you like honey?" An old lady, who was probably a waitress, asked him. She had gray hair that was done in a pony tail, her eyes were piercing green, and she had one of the most beautiful smiles Bruce had ever seen.

"Just a cup of coffee please." Bruce said.

"Milk, sugar, cream?" asked the gray haired waitress.

"Black" Bruce said.

"Alrighty, it'll be ready in a few" said the old lady, her smile actually made Bruce feel a bit better.

On the drive Bruce thought long and hard, he had decided that there were only two ways he could deal with his feelings; one, he could ignore them, and two, he could embrace them and see if Clark would want to try having a relationship.

The waitress brought him his coffee and put it on the counter, looked at Bruce's face for a short moment, then she left to tend to the other costumers.

Bruce took a sip from his cup, he had been trying the first solution , which was ignoring his feelings, for a while, in the beginning it was good. But lately it just wouldn't do, especially not in the lonely nights when he wasn't on patrol or some boring party surrounded by air headed aristocrats or politics who wanted his backing.

But the second plan wasn't very good either because he thought that he hated him, and maybe he had at some point been jealous, but somewhere along the way he had stopped hating him and started lo…, liking him. Clark couldn't possibly want to have anything to do with him.

"What's wrong hone?" Bruce looked up to see the old waitress.

"Nothing" Bruce answered.

"Don't lie to old Rachel now, I can see right through It." said Rachel.

Bruce new it was probably all over his face, normally he could hide his feelings but…, something was very wrong with him.

Rachel bent down and looked directly into Bruce's eyes" I don't know you but I know you need to talk to someone…"

"Yes I really want to talk to someone", that's what Bruce wanted to say but instead what he said was "No I don't"

Rachel wasn't buying it she came out from behind the counter. Went behind Bruce and pulled his arm Bruce didn't resist, Rachel guided him to one of the booths where there wasn't anybody that could over hear them.

00000000000000000000000

I'm only writing more because you said it might be good (SaphirWereTigrss)

And thanks for the advice of paragraphs (slice of cheese) I tried my best, but because I didn't grow up in an English speaking country I don't know all the grammar well…


	3. Chapter 3

*Hi Bmty17 here if anyone cares I'm sorry for the long wait for the update I had school and lots of personal issues, anyway I'll be updating much more frequently now so um… enjoy*

Rachel motioned for Bruce to sit on one side of the booth; the booth had red seats and the tables were a dark brown wood the booth in question was at the rear end of the diner and there was nobody in the area.

Bruce was glad that Rachel at least picked a booth far away from everyone. Bruce, being Bruce, started to profile Rachel without conscious thought it was sort of an instinct, she had silver white hair, piercing green eyes, she was about 5'2", she wore gray sneakers and had a white dress on.

"Ok…, so what's wrong honey?"

Bruce hadn't noticed that he'd been staring at her for a while. Now he was thinking about what he has to say.

"Alright, maybe I should start… what is a rich New Yorker doing this far west at this time of the morning looking like a lost puppy?"

"Uh makes you think I'm rich?"

Rachel grinned, "First of all the expensive car you stepped out of not an hour ago, second you're wearing Armani and Prada plus that Rolex…" she pointed at his wrist "all that sort of gave you away Hun" her grin still on her face.

Bruce's eyes grew wide "Well it serves you right for not predicting the possibility of someone noticing your clothes" Bruce sighed. "Alright, why do you think I have problems or at least some specific problem which you could help me with?"

Rachel leaned forward "It's a gift"

"So what is my problem?" asked Bruce.

"Oh well that's simple you're in love with a guy but you can't accept it"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Bruce tried to hide his amazement.

"Tell me I'm wrong" Rachel challenged him.

Bruce really wanted to deny it so he was thinking of a way out maybe he could tell her something about a favorite aunt dyeing of something.

"No need to make up something, I'll know if you're lying"

"Oh screw it, it's not like if I tell her anything bad can really come from it" He thought to himself, then sighed and started.

He told her almost everything except the whole hero thing. Rachel sat up straight "Men are so damn stupid… all you have to do is find some way to be alone with him and talk to Clark"

"He is the strongest person I know he could punch me through the wall!"

Rachel pursed her lips "According to what you have told me in the Past two hours he wouldn't hurt a fly, besides what if he doesn't through you out the window, won't it be worth it?"

She had a point; anyway it was way better than getting up in the middle of the night and driving pointlessly to an undecided destination.

"Could I get something to eat? I really need to think this over."

"Of course Hun, I'll get you something super greasy"

"Thanks" then she walked off.

Bruce pulled out his cell from his pocket and saw he had 5 messages from Alfred so he sent him a text that he was alright, after that he went to the photo gallery on the device and brought up a picture of the blue boy scout and felt that same clenching sensation in his chest as he had felt the previous night, "I can't keep doing this to myself, there is really nothing else I can do. Though I am 100% sure that Clark would never hurt me but even if he does decide to do so I can cope with the physical pain but this, what I am feeling right now, I'm just not equipped to deal with this type of hurt"

He swiped his finger over the screen and another picture came up but this one was of Clark, not as superman, just Clark smiling at him from the screen, Bruce had discovered a while ago that Clark's smiles were many and each had a different meaning this one in particular was just a smile of joy, it was taken a couple of months ago at a bachelor auction for charity, Bruce was sold for the night to miss Merick the owner of Merick enterprises, she was a very nice old lady but she was lonely that's why she had participated in the charity and ever since then Bruce would go see her a couple times a week.

Rachel put a plate down in front of Bruce, he got startled but the food smelled great, "You eat, I'll be back"


	4. Chapter 4

"For god's sake, why can't you just invite him over to watch the game or throw a party and tell everyone to leave early so you have him all to yourself?" Rachel said her hands waving frantically in front of her while sporting a frustrated look on her face.

"Because it's not like that, we only have a professional relationship, we do work on the same team and we are together a lot but still it's very professional." He thought about their last mission and the huge fight he and Clark had about going in to a fight without thought, Bruce would never admit it to anyone that he was actually worried about Clark getting hurt.

"How about you try to work with him alone for a while so you can try to form a friendly relationship?"

Clark is very friendly I, being a total jackass, am probably the reason that we aren't friends. "That may work if I put some effort into it. Anyway if I want to be back in New York by tonight I've got to start going now."

Rachel nodded and got up with Bruce she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek "See, don't you think it's better you talked to me?"

"Yeah actually I think it is" Bruce grinned, and hugged her. He felt he could trust her, and for some reason he didn't regret telling her "almost" everything.

Rachel quickly wrote her e-mail address on a piece of paper and gave it to Bruce "I want updates weekly" and smiled "Now get going"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As Bruce got closer to Gotham he called Alfred who was very anxious to know just where Bruce had been for the past 20 hours, Bruce just told him that he was glad about what he did and that he would be back at the manor within the hour.

"Master Bruce, I can't believe you left in the middle of the night without so much as a note for me!" Alfred said while waving his hands frantically around in front of him just as Bruce pulled into the garage, Bruce had never seen the man so aggravated in his life and he knew that he must have been very worried.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going but I was sort of in a rush, anyway I did reply to your text."

"Yes you did but how was I supposed to know it was actually you answering?"

"Don't you think I can take care of myself?" Bruce asked.

"Of course I know you can but there is always something that can get the best of anyone, even you. Second, you were in a rush for what reason exactly?" Alfred asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well it's a long story, let's go upstairs and I'll explain." Bruce said excitedly as he walked towards the stairs pulling Alfred's sleeve so the older man would follow.

After telling Alfred everything with all the details Alfred looked at Bruce from where he was sitting and said "First of all why didn't you just talk to me?"

"Well like I said I wasn't going to talk to anybody, I didn't even want to admit it to myself."

"Fine…but seriously you really needed to drive half way across the country and find a stranger so that you could talk and then it finally hit you that you are in love with Clark?" Bruce was about to say something "I'm not finished" Alfred said "Pardon me but you are daft. Wasn't it obvious? Everybody could see that you really like him, even Diana mentioned you've been acting oddly, she saidone of your favorite arguments with Clark is about him not thinking about himself when fighting and trying to shield people, especially you."

Bruce's face scrunched up "It was really that obvious? I thought I was pretty good at hiding it…"

Alfred cut in "Oh please you might be able to pull off "playboy Bruce" but other than that your acting skills aren't very good."

"Alright, but him shielding me will get him hurt at some point and…" Just then his JL communicator went off.

"Batman here…" Bruce said, in his bat-voice.

"Superman is having trouble neutralizing Luthor, it seems that he has a new toy and you're the only one who isn't on a mission and can get to him fast enough" J'onn said quickly.

Bruce looked at Alfred who nodded in response, and then he was off to the Batcave he'd changed and was in the Batwing in less than 5 minutes, "Luckily Metropolis is close to Gotham" Bruce thought to himself as the plain got off the ground.

J'onn's face appeared on the monitor in the cockpit "Luthor seems to be using some sort of kryptonite weapon though superman has not been hit by it, yet. I just hope he doesn't get hit because it seems to be using a form of wave amplifier so in my theory I believe the beam will be powerful neutralize superman's powers completely, hurry batman."

That did not help Bruce stay calm, he was rarely ever nervous but this situation was very different from others, superman's life was actually in danger. "enough of those thoughts for now" Bruce said to himself out loud, "now is no time to doubt superman or myself for that matter" he sighed and tried to calm himself using the methods he'd learned from some Tibetan monks, it worked-sort of-

As Bruce arrived at the location J'onn had sent to the Batwing and he saw superman in the sky, then suddenly a green beam shot from some lower point right at superman who dodged it at just about the last moment.

Hi guys, I know… -Huge SIGH- "kryptonite"

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

Pleez comment, I love feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman started towards where he thought the beam had come from. During the walk as he looked around, he was amazed at how much damage the new weapon had done, usually Luthor's weapons were only meant to affect Superman using radioactive waves emitted from isotopes of kryptonite to cause damage, usually just to neutralize his powers so Luthor could play with and torture him later, Bruce frowned at that thought, and according to his knowledge most weapons Luthor made had a very limited number of shots because each beam used a lot of kryptonite. Though it seemed this one had a lot to spare plus this ray was obviously not only meant to solely disable Superman's powers but it was also meant to seriously damage him. That sped up his heart, at that point of his analysis Batman got very close to his destination so he slowed down and took up a stance that he had perfected for stealth.

Bruce heard a loud crack and at the same time darkening sky lit up for a moment, Bruce saw the cause first hand as he watched Luthor from behind a chunk of a building as another green beam shot into the sky targeting the flying blue form of Superman.

Batman tried to analyze the suit Luthor was wearing, it was a matt black material, probably a new super light super strong polymer Batman guessed, just then Superman shot the suit with a laser beam leaving a darker spot on it's surface, "ok so it's not as super strong as I thought" Bruce thought, but a few seconds after the hit the spot turned grey then back to the matt black color of the rest of the suit. The suit's apparent self repair broke his line of thought, "That could be a problem…" Bruce thought to himself.

Batman noted that Luthor was using a large laser cannon and it wasn't attached to the suit so he decided the best course of action is to try and disarm Luthor. He had to find a vantage point, somewhere above Luthor or maybe get close enough to him to be able to strike without getting hit first. He looked around, Luthor had picked a very good place, and he would be able to see Batman coming from just about anywhere.

The sky had darkened completely, that meant no sun light, not good for Superman, Batman had a plan, he started moving. Bruce made sure Superman saw him so he knew to distract Luthor, Batman walked around pieces of building and cars and finally found a hiding spot a few yards away from Luthor behind a truck that was on its side.

Behind the truck he pulled out a grenade "only got one chance gotta get this right…". Luthor aimed the cannon at Superman he was about to shoot when Batman through the grenade, it hit the mound of concrete Luthor was standing on an LED light blinked and the small explosive blew up throwing Luthor a few feet, Batman saw that Luthor hadn't dropped the gun, it seemed Superman obviously hadn't noticed that though, because he was going towards Luthor.

Luthor picked up the gun, without thinking Batman ran and threw himself at Luthor as he shot. Batman heard the loud crack, saw the green beam, and seconds later the sound of Superman falling to the ground.

"Clark is dead, gone forever" that's all that was going through Bruce's mind. He couldn't even look behind him to see what had happened to Clark. He was shocked, his mind went blank, his emotions took over, all he felt was rage and hate towards the man lying a foot away from him. He was on Luthor in a moment, he pulled him up so that he was standing, Luthor was barely conscious, Bruce didn't care he just started punching him as hard as he could anywhere he could, many punches later Luthor was totally out, Bruce let go of his suit and watched as Luthor dropped to the ground. Bruce saw the laser Luthor was using on the ground, he was thinking again, sort of. "I should take this back for analysis"

As Bruce kneeled down to pick up the gun he heard a low moan, he got up quickly turning in the process to see Superman was moving very slightly but he was moving. Gun in hand he tore off towards Clark.

Bruce kneeled down next to Clark and carefully touched Clark suddenly Clark grabbed hold of Bruce's arm and pulled him down to himself, "it hurts" he said, then he passed out, so he picked Clark up and called J'onn to teleport them to the Watchtower.

Moments later, Bruce and Clark appeared in the Watchtower. J'onn and Diana were waiting for them there. J'onn got Clark onto a gurney with the help of Diana, and he took him to the med-lab leaving Bruce and Diana alone. Bruce wanted to follow but Diana held him back, Bruce struggled for a moment but decided to give up, instead he turned around and hugged Diana "I can't lose him now" he said with a sob. Diana held him close to herself "It'll be alright" she said though she had no idea what would happen.

Sorry it took so long to update I have been more than super busy for a long time.

I will try to update once a month.

If you have any ideas say something anything. Please leave a comment. Seriously no one comments and I really want some feedback to say something.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce was sitting alone on a bench outside the medical wing of the watchtower. He could see the slow rise and fall of Clark's wide chest through the glass. Bruce hadn't left the watchtower since 15 hours ago when he brought Clark in. The other JL members had questioned Luther about the ray gun at the metropolis police department, luckily it was nothing more than kryptonite but it was a super dose of it maybe 100 times what Clark had ever been exposed to before.

Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Alfred standing there, he got up and hugged him a soft sob escaping him, all Alfred could do was stand there and hold him.

"Diana came to the house and picked me up…" said Alfred. "I've brought a change of clothes, some of your books and you laptop for you, you should change." He added while thrusting a duffle bag towards Bruce. "By the way… I called Mr. Kent's work and told them that he would not be into work for a few days"

Bruce nodded, took the bag and headed for the door. Before he left the room he glanced at Clark "If anything happens I shall come get you" Alfred said while he took a seat on the bench.

As Bruce entered his room he threw the duffle onto the bed and started removing the parts of his suit he still had on, a few moments later he was changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black sweater. He then went to the bathroom to wash his face, when he looked into the mirror he saw his eyes were red and he had a 5 or maybe 9… o'clock shadow since he hadn't shaved since before leaving that night. He decided to leave it be for now and headed back to the medical wing after taking his laptop out of the bag.

When Bruce got back to the medical wing he saw J'onn standing over Clark checking him, Bruce went into the room. "He will be ok, there isn't any permanent damage, we'll just have to wait for him to get up…" J'onn said.

"What about his psychological health?" Bruce asked.

"We'll have to wait for him to wake before I can tell for certain but I've checked using telepathy and he seems ok." J'onn replied.

Bruce nodded and sighed from the slight relief then looked over to Alfred who was standing next to him.

"I'm staying with him." Bruce said.

J'onn and Alfred nodded in unison and together left the room. As they exited Alfred put his hand out "I am Alfred Pennyworth." The Martian took his hand "J'onn J'onnz" he said.

"Will you stay in the watchtower or would you like to go back to earth?" J'onn asked.

"I believe I should go back…" he said "I believe we will be having a house guest" he added.

J'onn flashed a knowing smile, and then led Alfred to the teleport room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

As Alfred and J'onn left the room Bruce pulled one of the chairs from next to the wall over to the bed Clark was in, and put his laptop on the floor, then he sat and took Clark's big hand in his. He noted that Clark's face was slightly pale, something he had never seen happen to Clark before.

"You know I was really scared before, when you got shot…" Bruce said.

"I thought you died and…" his voice caught on a soft sob "and I still hadn't told you how I feel about you" he continued.

He rubbed the back of Clark's hand "anyway now I know… when you get up… I won't waste any more time, I'll find a way to show you how much you mean to me…" a tear ran down Bruce's cheek.

Bruce wiped his cheek and chuckled 'look the Batman is crying' he thought, he then decided to catch up on the news he'd missed on the internet. As CNN's homepage came up Bruce checked the headlines stuff about Iran, the Arab league, 2012 presidential candidates &… then, Lex Luthor arrested for destroying half of downtown metropolis, when he saw that he felt relieved that he won't have to worry about a comeback by Luthor anytime soon.

After he read through some more news he put his laptop back into its case. Then pulled out his phone and headphones so he could listen to some music, he put his headphones on then scrolled down until he found the playlist named classics started it then closed his eyes.

At some point Bruce had fallen asleep but now he was wide awake because he heard a noise like something crashing to the floor plus he smelled something burning he quickly got up and looked around the room and saw the TV had fallen of the wall it had been mounted to plus it looked like it was partially melted he then looked over to Clark's bed and saw that he was on the floor, Bruce rushed over to get him up. When Bruce reached Clark he touched his back, Clark weakly flung his arm out toward him "Clark it's ok, it's just me, Bruce" As Clark heard that he calmed down and allowed Bruce to help him. Bruce got down and put Clark's arm over his shoulder and slowly rose, Clark tried to get up with him but he was oddly weak so Bruce did most of the work.

When Clark was back in bed Bruce, after noting that he kept his eyes closed, asked him "What happened?"

Clark rubbed his eyes with his hand as he felt a head ache starting, "Well, I woke up and I opened my eyes but the beam shot out and I couldn't control it so I closed my eyes and was sort of shocked and then I kind of fell out of bed" he said the last part apologetically. Bruce nodded but remembered that Clark had his eyes closed so he said "oh..."

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked Bruce.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?" Bruce said.

"Well you don't exactly like me, so I really didn't expect you to be here…" Clark answered matter-of-factly.

'That hurt' Bruce thought 'more than it should' he added. "Well I never said I don't like you so don't make any assumptions, besides I'm your partner I'm always here when you need me" he countered. It was true if Clark ever needed hi he was there.

At that moment J'onn came in "what happened?" they explained what had happened to J'onn then he checked Clark. After running a few tests and check-ups J'onn said "Physically and mentally you are well but your powers are very unstable and there's not much I can do about it, you can leave but you will need somebody to take care of you…"

"Uh…well since my mother died I don't have anyone to…" Clark said sadly.

"You will stay with me and Alfred" Bruce said quickly cutting in."I will personally look after you" he added.

J'onn and Clark were both staring at him.

"Very well, I will go and get thing ready for you to leave" J'onn said while he left the room.

"Thank you Bruce it's very nice of you but you don't …" Clark was saying when Bruce cut in with "you don't have to thank me, and I want to do it…"

Hi everybody sorry for the gap but school and weather and taking care of stuff here have been driving me crazy, anyway as always would really appreciate reviews and feedback**PLEEZ!.**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors (!) note:

So sorry for updating so, so, so, so, late but there's not much I can do about it I have a lot of studying to do, for the past week I've been in a special study group we go at 8 a.m and get out at 8 p.m. So as I am writing this I am very close to passing out :D

This is probably not the last part ( there is at least an other part).

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez! Comment.

Clark just sat there on the bed for a few minutes, just thinking; oddly most of those thoughts were about Bruce. 'he is here so that must mean something, it's probably just wishful thinking. But Shit, no matter how much of an ass this man can be I think I've been falling for him, for a long time. And it's just becoming harder especially since that kiss…' sigh.

2 weeks ago…

"Batman is down get to him asap" J'onn said over the com.

"Not again!" Clark said, and in moments he was off to the given coordinates. 'Crap can't he just call for backup before he's half unconscious…' Clark thought gritting his teeth as he was trying to calm himself.

Clark got to the coordinates, a warehouse, just outside of Gotham, before going in he x-rayed it and immediately found Bruce. He went in, as he crossed the building to where Bruce was laying on the ground someone shot at him, 'you've got to be kidding me' he grinned to himself, though the grin disappeared as Bruce came into view.

For the shortest moment he thought that Bruce was gone, but then he heard him breathe and calmed down, and went over to Bruce "Batman, can you hear me?"

Bruce moved his head as to look at Clark then in a low voice, almost a whisper said "I'm ok, I think I just broke my leg, the joker is up there" he said pointing to a row of windows on the upper level.

'Stubborn jack ass won't even admit he's in pain…'

Clark propped Bruce against a wall and wiped some blood from Bruce's face with his thumb, "I'll be right back" he said to an almost unconscious Bruce.

As Clark glided up to the windows a group of the joker's lackeys came through the door on the lower level and when they saw Bruce was passed out on the floor, went to him. But none of them managed to even touch Bruce because Clark threw all of them across the building, when he was sure there was no one else he went back to the top of the warehouse but found no one, so he went back down to Bruce and picked him up, hugging him to his body and to Clark's surprise Bruce put his arm around Clark's neck and kissed him, just a peck but still a real kiss.

As it turned out Bruce's leg wasn't broken just twisted…

"Bruce please from now on when the situation goes out of control just call for help!" Clark said.

Bruce looked up and dismissively said "maybe".

"Fine, do whatever you want but I not going to be the one who will go searching for your fucking corps!" Clark said then he stormed out.

If only he could tell Bruce what he felt, why he was always so worried. 'For Christ's sake, he puts himself in that kind of danger then he lectures me about not thinking, at least I have super powers and can't be hurt that easily, fuck, the bastard doesn't even remember kissing me..' He muttered to himself.

Bruce's hand on Clark's shoulder brought him back to the present.

Since Clark had to keep his eyes closed; Bruce tried to help him get out of bed.

"Why are you being so nice?" Clark asked Bruce, then he turned his head away from Bruce and when he looked back his eyes were open.

"I thought you couldn't control that anymore" Bruce said surprised his head was still where it was supposed to be.

"That's what I thought but I had an idea, you see when I use my heat vision I have to focus on doing it you know like moving your arm, so I thought maybe I just have to try to focus on stopping it, opposite of what I do to use it," Clark answered, "you still haven't answered my question though.."

Thoughts ran through Bruce's mind 'maybe I should lie..' Bruce mused. Bruce sighed "do really want to know?"

"Yes I do" Clark replied.

"If it's something you don't like promise me you won't punch me through a wall or something."Bruce said laughing with a nervous look on his face.

"Bruce you know I would never do that."

"Alright," Bruce braced himself and once more thought if maybe lying wasn't a better idea "Clark I've been thinking for a long while now, even denying my own feelings to myself. But I've sorted everything out and now it's all up to you… Clark," Bruce sighed "I'm pretty sure I've fallen in love with you" he said the last part in such a low voice that only Clark would be able to hear him.

Clark didn't move for a few seconds, that made Bruce's chest throb with pain 'maybe he does hate me as much as I thought'. He thought about the best way to escape the awkward situation.

Clark was stunned 'Did he just say he loves me? I'm pretty sure that's what he said' it took him about a whole minute to reside every work Bruce had said. Then he went to Bruce in a swift move, seeing a look of surprise and slight nervousness on Bruce's face.

'Oh shit, here it comes, the punch that will send me through the wall' but to his surprise he felt Clark's lips against his, and Clark's arms around his body, it took him a moment to reciprocate.

Moments later they came apart, but only enough to look at each other, Bruce had to slightly look up to see into his eyes this close.

"I might crush you…" Clark said, then let go of Bruce. "I don't even have control over my strength anymore I couldn't hold back much longer"

"Oh…yeah" Bruce said still totally stunned.

"I think I need to make a confession of my own," Clark said with a huge grin "You know why I'm always on your ass to call for backup when you need it, it's because I'm so damn worried about you getting yourself killed when it could be so easily prevent, and," Clark sighed, then looked into Bruce's eyes "I love you to, I've loved you for a long time but you never seemed to want to have anything to do with me"

That made Bruce feel like shit, he went to Clark and hugged him close "I never thought I was hurting you," he sighed then said "I love you Clark" This time though it wasn't a whisper.

Clark put his arms around Bruce "I love you too, Bruce."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes:

So sorry it took me so long to publish this, but I have reasons, most important that I started university in September plus lots of family madness, and the number 1 **I just couldn't get the chapter to be what I wanted it to be!**  
Anyway this is the end result.  
I rewrote this like 10 times.  
Hope you enjoy.  
PLEASE COMMENT!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}

Bruce and Clark were sitting in the infirmary, each holding a cup of coffee that Bruce had gotten.

"So, what do we do now?" Bruce started to feel a bit awkward "I mean about us" he added, pointing from himself to Clark and back again.

Bruce didn't know how to say what he was trying to say, maybe 'marry me'? 'No too fast…'

"Date?" Bruce decided was the best thing to say.

Clark couldn't hide his smile "Don't you think we're kind of passed that?"

"Actually, yes I do. I mean we know each other pretty well." Bruce replied.

"So we should try being a couple." Clark said, and smiled.

Bruce was infinitely glad that Clark had suggested it. "Yes I'd really like that." Bruce said smiling, then he got up knelt in front of Clark and kissed him hard.

"But of course, we will go on dates" Bruce added as he pulled away, slightly breathless.

Clark nodded. "I still can't believe this is happening" he said.

"Neither can I, but there is nothing I could want more." Bruce said.

They sat for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence until Bruce said "You should get ready for the training J'onn is setting up for you" and got up to get Clark some clothes to wear.

"Yeah, guess you're right" Clark agreed.

"Cause the sooner you get better the sooner we leave, and we can go somewhere more private, wink, wink" Bruce said winking with a mischievous grin.

Clark blushed and grinned.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}

As Clark zapped another target with laser beams from his eyes as he heard J'onn's voice over the loud-speaker "Good now you've got the hang of how to control your powers…"

The door to the training area opened so Clark exited and went to find J'onn and Bruce.

When Clark went into the crow's nest he immediately noticed Bruce's absence, all he saw was the Martian in front of one of the large computer screens, he was disappointed and a bit worried that maybe Bruce decided that he really didn't want him.

"Hey..." Clark said in a low voice.

J'onn turned to look at him, smiling "good work out there" J'onn said.

Clark nodded. "Thanks, Can I go change? Or is there more training?" he asked.

"Sure, your training is done." Clark turned to leave the room.

"Oh... by the way, Bruce wanted me to tell you he needed to get something from the cave, and that he would probably be back within the hour." The Martian said without turning from the screen.

Clark knew that he was grinning like an idiot as he walked to his room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}

When Clark was finished getting dressed, he made his way back to the crow's nest. As he stepped in he was greeted by Diana and Bruce who walked over to him and gave him a hug, in front of the others which surprised Clark, but Bruce just smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're Ok" Diana said as she came over and hugged him too. "Thanks" Clark said.

Diana went back to the computer she was using when Clark entered the room.

"Where did you go Bruce?" Clark asked turning to Bruce.

Bruce's smile widened and he just said "I had to get something done." Then he took Clark's arm and pulled him out of the room and down the hallway to Clark's room. After getting in Bruce pulled out a small box from his pocket while saying "I've got something for you", then he opened the box and took out what seemed to be a bracelet, it was silver and rather broad maybe an inch and a half wide with a green strip running down the middle, Clark knew it was kryptonite. Then Bruce got a serious look and said "Clark, this has kryptonite in it, in theory it will neutralize your powers completely, and it won't hurt you but only in theory, I can't know for sure if it will hurt you or not in reality, until you put it on…"

Clark held out his arm "I trust you." Was all he said.

Bruce always knew that Clark trusted him as Bruce trusted Clark with his life, but Clark saying it that way was something else. Bruce slowly brought the bracelet closer to Clark.

"If you feel anything odd tell me, ok?" Bruce said.

Clark just nodded.

The bracelet touched Clark's skin, nothing happened and Clark said nothing, so Bruce closed the clasp.

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked looking at Clark's face for signs of discomfort.

Clark paused, then smiled, kissed Bruce and said "I feel fine, and it seems my powers are neutralized!"

"Good." Bruce said, relief evident in his tone.

Clark took a good look at the bracelet, and then questioningly looked at Bruce.

Bruce took this as a sign to explain "There is a thin layer of special glass plus some lead that covers the kryptonite, it basically controls the rays emitted from the stone, and I was able to isolate the ray that stops your powers a few months ago, though I wasn't a hundred percent sure, anyway I thought of making this for you because you complain about your strength and breaking stuff, I was going to give it to you for your birthday, so happy birthday." Bruce finished grinning.

Clark just kissed Bruce, while wrapping him up in his arms. "Thank you" he said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it" Bruce said. "Could you put me down please" Bruce added.

"I like it this way" Clark said "maybe I won't let you go" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Bruce smiled staring into Clark's smiling eyes, they stayed like that for a few long minutes smiles falling away as Bruce moved in to take Clark's mouth with his own, they kissed passionately Clark and Bruce both wrapping their arms harder around the other man.

"Are you ready to go?" Bruce asked breathless, as he pulled away from Clark.

"God yes." Clark said. "But I have to ask you something first…" He looked away from Bruce. Clark took a deep breath.

"Do you really have feelings for me?" He said in a low voice, "or is this all just because I almost died." He finished.

Although it was his own fault that hurt Bruce felt like he'd been punched in his stomach, he turned Clark around and looked into his eyes.

"I know that's what this may look like," He started "But I swear it's not the case, I've been loving you for a long while now and I'd just worked up the guts to do something about it, then you got shot," His voice broke "So I decided I would tell you first chance I got, and here we are."

Clark nodded, Then Bruce pulled Clark into a hug, and Clark kissed the side of Bruce's neck.

"Let's get out of here" Clark said into Bruce's neck.

Bruce nodded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}

"Alright, neither of you will be called on missions until further notice, also I'm having other JL members watch your cities for you" J'onn said as he was setting the coordinates of Bruce and Clark's destination "are you ready?"

Both Bruce and Clark nodded, and then seconds later they appeared on the grounds of Wayne manor. The sun was setting and a cool breeze reminded them both that it was autumn as they started walking towards the mansion.

As they reached the door it opened reveling Alfred. "Hello, how are you both? So good to see you Mr. Kent, you look much better than yesterday."

"Hi, it's good to see you too, yeah I feel a lot better, and please call me Clark." Clark said taking Alfred's extended hand, and going into the building.

"Hi" Bruce said, picking up the bag Clark had left on the ground and going inside.

"How've things been going?" Bruce asked as he got inside.

"All is well" Alfred said "I've set up a room for mister Ke… I mean Clark, that is if you two won't be sharing." He added his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Clark grinned. Bruce blushed.

Bruce and Clark had spoken about sleeping arrangements before leaving the watchtower and decided that they should be in the same room maybe not the same bed but the same room just in case the kryptonite exposer starts affecting Clark, they both wanted to be sleeping in the same bed but neither would say.

"We're going to be sharing" Bruce finally said.

Alfred just smiled "dinner will be ready in about an hour you two should get settled in, oh I almost forgot Clark, do you have a special diet for your recovery?"

"Nope, I'm not really sick, so I can eat anything." Clark replied while being pulled by Bruce toward the stairs. Bruce took Clark's hand and guided him up the stairs to his room.

Clark and Bruce were laughing when they got to Bruce's room, Bruce closed the door and pushed Clark against it and started devouring his mouth, he rubbed the full length of his body against Clark's and let out a moan which made Clark groan.

"We can't do this now, like this" Bruce said.

"We can't?" Clark asked smiling.

"No, were going to do this right. So let me show you where things are." Bruce replied.

"The bathroom is there" Bruce said pointing to a door "and that's the closet, the stuff on the right is yours" he added pointing to another door.

"You bought me cloths?" Clark asked looking to Bruce, smiling and curving his right eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. I gave your size to Alfred and he had them delivered here." Bruce answered.

"Thanks" Clark said and kissed Bruce, he just couldn't stop kissing the man it was addictive.

After they came apart Bruce told Clark to take a shower so he could show him around the mansion.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In the library Bruce went up behind Clark who was looking at the books on one of the shelves and hugged him from behind "I'm so glad you're here, in one piece, and with me…" he hugged Clark closer, kissing the side of his neck, then he rested his head against Clark's shoulder just breathing him in. Clark didn't say anything he just put his hands over Bruce's and leaned into the hug processing the feel of Bruce's chest against his back.

"As much as I'd like to stay this way I think we should go to dinner before Alfred has to come looking for us." Bruce said letting go of Clark.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Clark said.

They decided to watch a movie after dinner. Twenty minutes into the movie Bruce and Clark were on the couch cuddled next to each other; Clark holding Bruce to his chest, neither of them was really paying attention to the movie and ten minutes later Bruce noticed that Clark was sleeping, so he carefully untangled himself from Clark and switched of the TV, then he turned and stared at Clark who was sprawled out on the couch, 'he's so beautiful' Bruce thought to himself.

He would have left Clark to sleep where he was, but knew if he did that Clark would have one hell of a back ache in the morning; So he gently rubbed his hand over Clark's to wake him.

Clark's eyes opened and when he saw Bruce he smiled "I dozed off…" he said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright, the movie wasn't very good anyway." Bruce started "I woke you so you could go to bed, because if I left you here, you'd have all kinds of pain in the morning" Bruce smiled, extending his hand to help Clark get up.

They went up to Bruce's room.

Closing the door Bruce said "You sleep on the bed, I have a little work to do so I'll be on the couch."

"Ok" Clark said, 'Oh what the hell' he thought to himself and turned to face Bruce "how about after your work you come to bed?" He added with a stint of hope.

"Hell yeah, I didn't ask because I didn't want to make you feel forced or anything." Bruce said and then was wrapped in Clark's arms.

Clark let go of Bruce and went into the bathroom, a few later minutes when he came out he saw Bruce on the couch staring at his laptop screen, so he stripped and got into bed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{} 

At some point Bruce heard Clark yell from the bed so he got up and ran over "What happened?" He asked Clark as he got on the bed and put his hand on Clark's neck, it was damp with sweat.

"Nothing, it was just a dream" Clark started "The green light was coming at me again" he said in a very low voice and looking ashamed.

"Oh baby" Bruce said as he wrapped himself around Clark "It's alright, I'm with you" he said into Clark's neck.

"I feel so stupid, being scared of a dream…" Clark whispered.

Bruce pulled back "No, you're not stupid dreams can be scary especially after a traumatic event."

"Can I hold you?" Clark asked Bruce.

Bruce got off the bed stripped as fast as he could and go back in. "Of course you can, anything for you." He said.

Clark spooned Bruce clutching him tight to his chest.

That night both men slept better than they had in a long time.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{} 

Bruce woke to his alarm clock blearing some rock song from the radio, he almost threw the clock at the wall but decided against it. He immediately noticed Clark's absence and remembered that he had to go into Wayne enterprises today. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, twenty minutes later after a shower, he got dressed in a black suit and light blue shirt and went down stairs.

Entering the kitchen Bruce could hear Clark and Alfred chatting "Morning" he said to them and went over to Clark who was sitting on a stool in front of the counter, and lightly hugged him from behind and kissed his neck "How are you feeling?" he asked from a surprised Clark, while he took a seat next to him. Bruce looked over to Alfred who smiled at him and nodded his head.

"I was fine, but now I'm even better" Clark said, noticing the suit he asked "do you have to be somewhere this morning?"

"Sadly yes, I have to go into the company for a meeting, I've put it off for too long" Bruce said frowning.

Clark just nodded. Then Alfred had breakfast ready, so the three of them started to eat.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}

Clark stood in an open area at the back of the mansion where he was sure no one would be coming around, he closed his eyes then opened the clasp of the kryptonite bracelet and took it off-Bruce had said it would only work if he was wearing it-. Clark wanted to see if he could control his powers yet, opening his eyes he found that he still couldn't control them. He quickly put the bracelet back on, before he unintentionally did something really bad.

Clark was a little disappointed and he wished that Bruce was there, so to take his mind off things he decided to go to the library and find something to read. In the library Clark found himself in front of the same shelf he was looking at when Bruce came up behind him yesterday, he sighed and took out a book from 'The Harvard Classics' collection and went over to one of the couches and stretched out to start reading.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Bruce was sitting at a conference table barely listening to what was being said, he was too distracted, thinking about Clark at his house, to be able to concentrate. He would ask Cheryl, his secretary, about it. He always took her to these things with himself just for this reason, him not paying attention. During lunch Bruce sent an e-mail to Rachel and told her that she was right and that they were together.

It was about 11 PM when Bruce got home. When he walked in the door he took his coat off and started off towards his room. "Hi" Bruce heard Clark's voice, he'd been looking forward to seeing Clark all day.

Bruce turned around and saw Clark was not more than two feet away so he stepped forward and pulled Clark into his arms and kissed him "Hello, how are you?" Bruce asked pulling back.

"I'm great, well my powers are still crazy but you know…" he shrugged. "You look really tired, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine now" Bruce said smiling.

Clark nodded. "We can eat something if you want, I didn't really feel like eating before" Clark said while rubbing the back of Bruce's neck, they were still standing close together.

Bruce nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Clark, then went on to his room.

As Bruce came out of the shower towel around his waist, Clark came into the room and went to the closet the front of his shirt was wet.

"What happened?" Bruce asked with humor in his voice.

"I spilled grape juice on myself, I'm not used to not having super-fast reflexes" he said, sounding annoyed as he pulled the shirt over his head.

Bruce was at the closet now looking for something to put on, then he turned and faced Clark they were just a few feet apart, for a second they stared at each other, then Clark went forward and crushed his lips against Bruce's pulling him into his arms and going to the bed in the process. They fell on the bed Clark on top of Bruce, hands exploring each other's bodies without restraint.

"Are you ok with this? I mean do you want to stop?" Clark asked pulling back still holding Bruce.

Bruce saw concern in Clark's eyes so wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They broke apart again "I'm more than ok with it" Bruce said before his mouth was devoured by Clark.

Afterwards, when they were both satisfied, they cuddled up like the night before Clark spooning Bruce, and Bruce lying with his head on Clark's arm.

"I thought you were dead, you know." Bruce whispered.

Clark pulled Bruce tighter to himself and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry baby, I'll be more careful from now, I promise" he said.

"I like that." Bruce said.

"What? Me being more careful" Clark asked.

"Well that and you calling me baby" He said turning around to face Clark.

"I love you" Clark said then kissed Bruce.

Minutes later they were asleep.


End file.
